Amai Kousoku
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Yugi, 18 years old, visits his Yami's tomb, but he'll get an unexpected visit by someone he hasn't seen in years.. Yaoi, M-rated for a reason, treesome and it's AxYxY :3


Now that I've finally made this story, I'm so happy it's over.. for some odd reason..

I could start with saying that this story is yaoi, heavy lemon and treesome :D oh and the couple is... AtemxYugixYami :3 this is my first try at a treesome, but since I really enjoy writing about them so I might do more! Oh, and the name; Amai Kousoku means Sweet Restraint.. don't know why I named it that and please don't ask.. but I noticed, because there's this amazing story, where Yugi and Atem get's like.. 4 kids or something, maybe more.. oh, there was twin boys first.. then a girl, then.. now it's triplets (haha.. Atem fainted.. I would too..) and one of the twin boys is named Amai.. they're so.. CUTE! ^\\\^

Nyeh.. on with the story..

* * *

><p>Amai Kousoku.<p>

A teen walked up to the large door of the tomb. There was no one around and the sun was slowly setting in the horizon, making his tri-coloured hair stand out in the almost red sky. The teen, a boy around 18 years old brushed his blonde bangs aside before he entered the cold, slightly damp tomb. As the teen walked past the long path leading to the nameless Pharaoh's tomb he eyed the walls. There was hieroglyphic paintings all over the place, painted by the Pharaoh's servants. There was painting of the Pharaoh's six priests as he walked down the corridor to his left, he knew this place like his own room by now and knew just were every trap was. Soon he entered the main room and stared at the sarcophagus that was lying across to him. The teen walked over and crouched before it before he folded his hands and rested his forehead against them.

"You probably don't hear.. not anymore at least, I'm not the one to pray either since I knew the God would listen to me any time.. but I-I guess I wanted to speak up for once, tell you what's been going on since you left two years ago.. and there was one thing I never got to tell you, Dua Netjer en ek Atem!" the teen said, before he dragged a hand through his wild, tri-coloured hair, making the blonde bangs stand out everywhere.

"It would surprise you that Kaiba and Joey finally got together.. well, a month after you left actually.. you should have seen it, the expression on Tea, Tristan and Duke's face when they told them, priceless.. around a week or so after you left, Grampa won in some game of something and upgraded the store, now of course.. I'm not living with him anymore, but I do work there.. when I'm not dueling.." the teen halted and sighed, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Since you left, I promised myself I wouldn't stop to do what I like the most, wich is dueling.. but it's been lonely without you there.. Tea though, I don't know what's worse, the fact that Joey talks about Kaiba all day and every minute or Tea trying to get me to date her.. but who'd guess I'd beat her to that!" the boy chuckled and looked down.

"You should have seen her face too.. when I told her I didn't see her that way.. that I don't see women that way, yeah, I found out early that I'm gay.. well, there's a reason she beat me up afterwards.. I tell you, I'd rather face Zork over again, with Noah, the Big Five, Marik, Bakura and Zork at once rather than facing Tea again.. she freaked me out big time.." he stopped again and looked down before he took out his bottle of water and took a sip.

"Of course, with all the tournaments all around me, I haven't been able to do much more.. but I think I need to get a new shelf, the one I have it to small for all the trophies.." the teen laughed now before he laid down on the cold stone floor.

"You know.. after three months, people began to try to steal the God cards, luckily, I've made sure they're safe and out of harms way.. you know, Mokuba just moved to France, to study more about the artifacts that are there, it still puzzles me why he choose that instead of helping out Seto with the corporation.. oh, and Vivian Wong dropped by only three weeks after Mokuba left, you should have seen it, when I told her I was gay she flipped completely, blaming my friends and Seto for being the cause, I think that was the first time I hit a person, not like.. punched her, but a slap, it really shook her up.. I have to say, I'm a magnet to only the worse women there is.. luckily it wasn't the same with men.. oh well, I guess I should tell you, me and Ryou dated a while back and it went quite well too, if Ryou hadn't found the old picture of you and me, he said it was alright about it and all.. apparently he and Malik are dating now so I've been without a partner for the last year.." the teen stopped abruptly as he heard a low rumbling.

"Guess that's Grampa.. we're on a visit to Egypt you see, we've been visiting the valley of Kings, visiting Ishizu and gone to a museum.. sadly the other's couldn't tag along, but I guess it's fine, I'm not that dependant on them anymore.." the teen said, staring thoughtfully at the sarcophagus, he then saw some hieroglyphic behind it.

"Hm, did I mention I got Grampa to teach me the Ancient Egyptian language.. so I can read it as well, Grampa keeps calling me Heba all the time because he knows it annoys me.. since Yugi and Heba means the same I'm fine with it, but he does it to tease me.. Malik said that it was better calling me something else, like Yb or Ab, but who knows.. maybe I will one day find the one that will be my new darkness and stay with me until we both perish and go to the afterworld.." the teen sighed and stood up.

"I really miss up.. hm?" he walked over to the sarcophagus and stared at the hieroglyphics.

"Hm.. wonder how I missed that.. let's see.. _here rests the Pharaoh, he who sacrificed himself to save his kingdom and the Gods?_" the teen asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you or understand you back then, I didn't know what you were going through, but since you were only my Khaibit.. I guess I would never know.." the teen mumbled, the rumbling was heard again and the teen blinked.

"What.. is going on, I thought it was Grampa.." he stuttered. All of the sudden the whole tomb shook and the teen lost balance. There was a blinding light and the teen fell back to the floor, soon the light disappeared and the teen could open his eyes. Before him, two figures stood, he could recognize them anywhere.

"I.. you.." was all that came from the teens mouth, the two young men opened their eyes and both went to the teen sitting on the floor, blushing madly. Both was dressed as a Pharaoh, but one had creamy, pale skin and slightly less muscular body, while the other had a nice tan and looked like he did nothing else than to work out. The pale one then smiled brightly.

"Yugi!" the man exclaimed and rushed over to the teen, who was staring with a wide open mouth at the man that crouched and hugged him.

"Y-Yami?" he asked, not sure what was going on. The other man came over as well and also crouched.

"So your my other self's friend huh? He hasn't been doing anything else except talking about you!" he commented and Yugi blushed deeply. Yami smirked down at him, then he blinked.

"That's right, you haven't met my real self, have you Yugi? But you do know his name, Atem" Yami said, waiting for Yugi's response, soon the teen blinked and opened his mouth.

"But.. your name-" Yugi began.

"Is Yami.. wich I found out while talking to father, I am the 'reincarnation' of Atem, wich is why I have his memories and also the new ones I got with you.." Yami said, shrugging his shoulders. Atem nodded and smiled. Yugi sat up a little and eyed the two.

"Yep, I'm oldest and.. he is.. like the annoying little brother you never wanted to have!" Atem said, Yami raised an eyebrow, then he glared and stuck out his tongue at him.

"When was the last time I annoyed you?" he asked playfully.

"Last time you stuck Siamun's hat into the drink the servants had prepared for the last feast!" Atem said.

"That was you! Remember? I was once you, and I was only 12 years old!" Yami grunted. Yugi stared at them before he began to laugh. The two men stared at him before Yami desided to ask.

"What's so funny Yugi?" the man asked.

"You.. dipped his hat.. into the drinks?" Yugi asked between his laughter, Yami smirked before Atem sighed.

"Not dipped.. drowned.. Siamun looked more than ready to murder" Atem said with a grin, thus Yugi's laughter rose and he fell back, rolling around on the floor. Atem stared at him while Yami smirked and reached out, tickling the teen. A scream ventured past Yugi's mouth as he began to beg for mercy. Atem sighed.

"Your going to murder him Yami" he said. Yami however, didn't stop, just laughed and glared playfully at Yugi.

"I'm not.. I know my partner more than that Atem!" he said, chuckling at Yugi's pleas. Atem crouched beside them and stared at Yugi.

"Ahku.." he whispered and Yami looked up at him.

"You said something?" he asked. Atem smiled and shook his head.

"No, nothing.. you should however let go of him.. I think he's about to cry" Atem explained and Yami's head jerked around to see the tears glistering in Yugi's half-closed eyes.

"Ah.. sorry Yugi" Yami said and stopped, Yugi looked up at him with a crimson blush on his face. The two men looked at him, then at each other and for once they seemed to get the same idea. Atem leaned in and smirked.

"So.. how was, I mean, living with Yami in your body.. I know how he is when he had his own body, in the afterlife I mean.." Atem said slowly, making sure Yugi heard it all. Yami raised and eyebrow, but leaned closer as well. Yugi, not seeing the obvious signs blinked.

"I.. never thought.. it was bad..." Yugi said, a blush across his face.

"Hey Yugi, what you talked about earlier.. with Vivian.. and Tea.. and that your, well... that your gay-" Yami began, but stopped when he saw Yugi stare up at him in complete shock.

"You.. heard it.. all?" he asked. Yami nodded.

"Oh.. God.." Yugi looked away, a deep blush going over his face.

"It's okay you know" Yami said, Yugi looked back up as Atem also leaned in close.

"There's one thing I can tell you though, when it comes to love of life and such, me and Yami are pretty much the same.." Atem said.

"Yeah, both possessive, both likes the same type and we both like to tease our love" Yami said. Yugi, not realising what was going on, looked away with sad eyes.

"Yugi, your my Ahku, as I am your Khaibit, but I think we can move over that, right my other self?" Yami said, looking at Atem, who smiled and nodded.

"Huh? What are you.. two talking.. about?" Yugi asked.

"You are our Ab, Ahku, forever and ever!" Atem explained, it took some seconds for the words to hit Yugi, then he turned deep red.

"I-I don't know.. w-what your t-talking about" Yugi whispered, now understanding what kind of position he was in. Trapped beneath two very sexy men and both had that kind of look on their faces that said 'now your mine' or 'ours' since they were two.

"Yugi.. you know what we're talking about!" Yami said, he leaned down and nipped at the other's neck. Atem watched for a while before he reached down as well and cupped the other's chin.

"You do realise.. we'll be fighting over you?" Atem said, kissing down Yugi's jaw and neck. Small gasps was coming from Yugi as he squirmed, Yami smiled and sucked on a spot, making Yugi moan.

"So you'll have to choose" Yami said, their voice so alike it confused Yugi, until he noticed that Yami had less confidence in his voice while Atem sounded a little older than his look-alike. The men each used a hand to roam down Yugi's shivering body.

"I.. you.. I.." Yugi stuttered, not able to form any words at the moment.

"Ahku.. maybe you'll understand what you'll be missing out if you say no.." Atem said, he sat up slowly. Yami though, didn't both to do as he smirked against the Yugi's neck.

"W-what do you.. m-mean?" Yugi asked.

"Yami" Atem coaxed and the other twin looked up.

"What?" came the low reply.

"Come here" Atem said, grabbing the pale man's arm to pull him up. Yami blinked as Atem turned him towards him.

"What are yo-" the rest of Yami's sentence stopped there as he felt lips on his. Yugi's eyes widened in shock, embarrassment and something close to lust. Yami stared at his clone, who smirked back and raised an eyebrow. Yami hooked on to the idea and smirked back, the two closed their eyes and the kiss heated up. They could hear Yugi gasp underneath them, but didn't respond to it. Soon Atem took control and Yami felt himself being pushed slowly backwards. When they finally parted, Atem turned and smirked to Yugi, his hands on Yami's hips to hold him from falling backwards, since he was to dazed to really act.

"Wich do you choose?" he asked. Yugi looked at him confused while he was squirming underneath the two. Yami, finally coming back to reality looked at his former host.

"Maybe we should show him?" he asked his look-alike, who smirked back at him.

"I think I know were this is going.. and I like it" Atem said. They leaned down and Yugi blushed and squirmed.

"Don't try it Yugi, you wont get away!" Yami said, Yugi blushed even more.

"True Ahku, just let yourself go.. we can see that bulge in your pants.." Atem said and Yugi looked down, only to turn scarlet and let out something close to a shriek as he tried to cover himself. Atem smirked and grabbed the other's hands, pulling them above his head while Yami worked on the tight pants. They both smirked as they saw Yugi trash his head from side to side. Then the zipper was down and the pants gone, Yami threw the cloth into some corner of the tomb as Atem looked around.

"This really is a nasty place.. let's switch" he said. Yami nodded and snapped his fingers, then they where gone, the only thing remaining was a pair of pants and the Millenium Puzzle that had once rested around Atem's neck.

* * *

><p>Atem carried Yugi over to the bed and placed him on the linen sheets. Yami came up beside his look-alike, Atem grabbed his hand and pulled him into a fierce kiss, making the pale man groan and wrap his arms around Atem's neck. The Pharaoh's hands went lower on Yami's body, taking off the gold belt before he began to undress his look-alike, first the cape went off, then more of the gold the pale one wore, then the tunic. Atem smiled and reached down, cupping the length there and listened to Yami's moan. All the while Yugi was watching and he felt his erection twitch at the sight before him, the one he probably was most tempted to ravish ever, was standing the in barely anything and was making out with a guy that could be his twin.<p>

"A-Atem.." Yami moaned, Atem smiled and pulled away, then he pushed Yami gently onto the bed.

"Have fun" he said, before he began to undress as well. Non of the two in bed thought of any fun as they watched the other strip. Yami raised and eyebrow and turned towards Yugi.

"Partner" he whispered and Yugi turned to him, Yami leaned in and kissed him. Yugi stared in shock, but then he nearly melted. Yami smirked and pulled Yugi close, then he started to undo every button on Yugi's shirt before throwing it away.

"Beautiful" he whispered, Yugi was now nearly naked, except his boxer, while Yami wasn't wearing anything except gold bracelets and ear-rings.

"Hey now, don't you dare to leave me behind" they heard and turned, it was obvious Atem didn't like it because they could see the way his erect member was twitching, so while Yugi was blushing like a mad at the naked man before him. Yami cuddled his light and smirked.

"Then come here.. or I'll take him for myself" he said, and the Pharaoh was quick to join in on the bed.

"Share on turn or work together?" Atem asked, Yami thought about it for a second before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Double attack" he simply said, Atem smirked as well and they both leaned onto Yugi, who squirmed and blushed. Yami latched onto a nipple while Atem kissed him, Yugi soon began to moan and was clutching on hand in each of the two's hair.

"Ah!" Yugi moaned, backing out of the kiss. Atem smirked and latched onto the left-out nipple, sucking hard on it, the two men both reached down at the same time and pulled the boxer down, they then grabbed the length there and pumped. Yugi screamed and trashed his head from side to side.

"I think he'll be more than ready soon Yami" Atem said as he let go of the nipple to kiss lower. Yami hummed and smirked, he lowered himself so that he was just above Yugi's erection, then he swallowed it, making Yugi scream his name. Yami slid up and nearly let go so that he could answer Atem.

"Might be.. but we need to prepare him fir-AH!" Yami nearly shrieked when he felt a mouth on his own length. Atem smirked and licked the tip, then he covered the whole length with his mouth and sucked. Yami gasped and went deeper onto Yugi, who moaned and bucked his hips upwards.

"Oh.. God.. Y-Yami.." Yugi moaned and bucked upwards yet again, this time it made Yami deep throat him and the man groaned as the mouth on his own erection sucked hard again. Soon the teen groaned and twisted his head around.

"Y-Yami.. I'm going to-" Yugi stopped there and bucked his hips. Atem, lying underneath Yami, began to massage Yugi's entrance with a finger, then he pushed the digit inside. Yugi's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he screamed the two men's names before he came violently. Yami swallowed it all, but groaned when he felt a finger prod his entrance as well. Yami looked up at Yugi as he let go of the teens softening member, then he arched forward with a scream. Atem had all but pushed two fingers inside of him and showed them right up into the man's prostate.

"By Ra.. Atem!" the man screamed over and over, while Yugi was watching this. Atem watched as the teen slowly got hard again and he smirked around the length in his mouth, he put a third finger into Yami while a second into Yugi and chuckled. Yami screamed his name and had to balance himself with his hands as he arched forward. Yugi looked down at the two and slowly sat up a little, then he kissed Yami with whatever strength he had left. Yami moaned into his mouth as the teen moaned back, the fingers where going fast in and out of him and he arched a little. Yami broke the kiss and leaned down, he began to suck and bite the teens nipples, hearing Yugi moan. Atem added a third finger to Yugi and trust them roughly inside.

"AH!" Yugi screamed, not understanding what had just happened. Yami and Atem both smirked at the sudden reaction from the teen. Atem chuckled again and Yami moaned, suddenly Atem changed his ways, he pulled his fingers out slowly as he also let go of the length just as slow. Yami groaned at the feeling. Even though Atem was doing this to Yami, he was going fast with Yugi already. Then the man stopped. The two not so ancient males stared at him in confusion.

"Atem?" Yami asked. There was no reaction.

"Yami, what's.. going on?" Yugi asked. A smirk flew across Atem's face and Yami paled.

"Oh.. shi-AAH!" Yami screamed, Yugi joining him seconds later. While Atem had quickly showed his fingers into both males, he had quickly swallowed and sucked hard on Yami's erection this made his look-alike scream his name before he came. Atem smirked and swallowed the seeds before letting go.

"Hm.. delicious.." he teased, Yami glared down at him while a red tint was covering his face. Atem crawled out from underneath Yami and sat up, he watched Yami collaps on top of Yugi, making the smallest male moan and squirm.

"Yami, if you not moving I'm taking you first!" Atem teased, Yami was quick to get up but stopped when there was hands on his hips.

"Wha-" Yami began, Atem leaned in and kissed the other's neck, then he looked at Yugi, who blushed.

"Watch this.." he whispered before he slammed right into Yami, making the man scream god knows what to the high heavens. Yugi's eyes widened at the sight before him. Yami arched forward with every trust Atem did, the Pharaoh hadn't let his pale clone get much time to get used to being an uke and continue to trust inside of Yami, hearing his every cry as he looked at Yugi.

"Why don't you help him get 'up' again Ahku?" he asked, Yugi turned deep red, but nodded either way. The teen reached down slowly before he ran his fingers along the slowly hardening member, Yami moaned at it before he screamed and arched again as Atem trust deep inside, hitting his prostate.

"Oh Ra.. A-Atem!" Yami was begging now. Yugi blushed and began to pump the length that rested between his fingers. Yugi then got a little brave and pumped harshly. Yami gave a cry of pleasure before he arched against Atem. What Yugi hadn't noticed was that Atem was whispering something in Yami's ear. Yugi in fact, didn't notice until Yami grabbed his legs and pulled them up, Yugi yelped as he was fully exposed to the two men. Yugi tried to cover himself and Yami had to grab his hand.

"Relax.. or this will hurt" Yami said, Atem held still for a moment, slowly following Yami, who began to push into Yugi's entrance. The teen bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly.

"Relax.." Yami said and leaned down, he nipped on the teens neck. Yugi nodded. Soon Yami was fully seated in Yugi, and the teen tried his best to relax as Yami waited. Though non of them saw the smirk the flew across the Pharaoh's face. He slowly pulled out of Yami, before slamming back in, hitting the man's prostate, and also making Yami go deeper into Yugi and making them both scream.

"God.. Yami.." Atem groaned and pulled out of Yugi before going inside again, Atem followed and soon they found the perfect rhythm. Atem pulling out of Yami, he pulling out of Yugi, then trusting inside again. Yugi trashed his head from side to side as he noticed that Atem let go of Yami. The other man noticed as well as turned his head around.

"Atem?" he asked, but the man just smirked and moved behind Yugi before he pulled the teen away from Yami, making them both moan as they separated. Then Atem pushed Yami somehow so he was sitting instead of standing on his knee before he himself straddled Yami's hips. Their erections clashed together making them groan before Atem pulled Yugi into a tight hug from behind.

"Ahku, relax okay, this will hurt.." Atem said before he brought a confused Yugi down onto him. The teen moaned and arched as Atem kept on kissing Yugi's spine, shoulder blades and back of the neck. Yami watched from his spot and reached out to grab Yugi somehow, but stopped when he saw Atem's look. It took the paler man some time to understand what Atem was asking for, but when he understood he paled.

"Atem.. are you crazy!" he asked.

"If I am, then you are too, I know you want it.. and I know it isn't dangerous.." he said, still inside of Yugi. The teen though, was so confused his eyes nearly crossed.

"Um.. what are you.. talking about?" Yugi asked through deep, ragged breaths. Yami looked up at him before he hugged his light.

"This.." he said and moved a little so his erection was just barely touching Yugi's entrance. The teens eyes widened and he shook his head.

"T-that's impossible.. I mean.. I'd.. I'd break..." he stuttered, but was silenced.

"No, you wont, see?" as to prove his point, Atem stuck a finger inside of Yugi, who already had the Pharaoh's erection inside of him. Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped out as Yami blinked.

"You think so? I don't want to hurt him" Yami said, Atem though, smiled.

"It'll be just fine!" he said and winked at Yami with his eyes.

"Come on.. I assure you he wont break Yami.." Atem said, coaxing Yami to play. There was a long silence before Yami pulled the two other close and ran his hands down Yugi's hips.

"Fine.. but if he gets hurt.. you'll be on a one-way trip to the shadow realm!" he growled. Atem smiled and kissed the back of Yugi's neck, while the teen blushed and struggled a little. The Pharaoh retracted his finger as Yami positioned himself.

"You sure?" he asked, but it wasn't for the Pharaoh to answer.

"Do it!" Yugi hissed and both stared at him. But Yami smiled never the less and pushed the male down while he pushed upwards, slowly pressing inside. Yugi gritted his teeth and tears appeared in his eyes. Yami looked up and a pained expression flew across his face.

"Atem.. there's a lot of pain" he complained.

"You have a link?" Atem asked, and Yami nodded. This made Atem smirk.

"Hm.." the man hummed and quickly began to move. Yami gasped out and stared at him in confusion.

"The-" Yami began.

"There's more pain?" Atem asked, smirking. Yami shook his head fast, blushing a little. Non of the noticed the look on Yugi's face. Suddenly Yugi's wall constricted and the two men groaned.

"Ra.. Ahku.." Atem groaned, Yami though tried his best not to come right there and then. Yugi blushed at he sounds as he moaned as well and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

"Yugi, that was.." Yami began.

"Naughty" Atem finished for him before he grabbed onto the teens hips.

"And naughty boys need to be punished!" the Pharaoh teased. Yugi turned deep red and looked down. Yami looked at the two before he moved a little, making all three groan in the pleasure.

"Y-Yami.." Yugi stuttered, Yami reached down and grabbed the length that had been forgotten. Yugi arched upwards and moaned. Atem and Yami both lifted Yugi up, nearly off the length's before they quickly pulled him down again, going straight for the one spot that made Yugi scream. It just did that and the teen screamed the two men's name, he soon began to trash and he was moaning helplessly as the two men continued to give him and themselves pleasure. Soon Yugi cried out as Yami pumped his erection hard.

"Oh.. I'm.. I- ATEM, YAMI!" Yugi screamed before he came. The teens walls clamped down around the two men and they both groaned, Yami, having felt Yugi pleasure as his own came first with a shout of Yugi's and Atem's name, then Atem followed with a groan. They stayed like that for a moment before they pulled out and let Yugi rest against them, he rested his forehead against Yami's shoulder while catching his breath. Yami smiled and stared up at Atem. The Pharaoh had a similar smile on his face as well.

"So, you think he'll be able to answer now?" Atem asked.

"Who knows, Yugi, wich one of us do you want?" Yami asked, Yugi looked up at him before blushing.

"I-" he begun, then he looked down.

"What happens to the one.. I turn down?" he asked, and Yami looked at Atem.

"Then that person is going back to the afterlife.." Atem explained. Yugi looked down and sighed.

"I can't..." he began, the two men stopped and stared at him, their breathing seemed to have stopped as well.

"You.. can't?" Yami asked.

"I can't say no to... any of you.. I love you, but you are.. like twins.. I can't.. choose" Yugi managed and looked up at Yami. Suddenly the two of them chuckled and hugged Yugi.

"That's a good thing, because you see, we are one.. if you had said no to any of us, we'd both go back.. I guess.." Atem said, Yugi's eyes widened before he looked down.

"Oh.. that's good to know" Yugi whispered and sighed again, the two men tightened their hold on Yugi and smiled.

"Thank you Ahku, we love you.." Yami answered and kissed Yugi, who blinked and blushed, then he closed his eyes. Atem stared at them before he smiled playfully. When Yami and Yugi finally parted, Atem pulled Yugi's head around and kissed him as well, Yugi blushed this time as well, but closed his eyes.

"He enjoys it, that's good" Yami said. Yugi jerked around and stared at him.

"I.. how did you know!" he asked, Yami smirked and played with their lovers blonde bangs.

"Because we still have that link, wich means your emotions and feelings are mine as well" Yami explained and Yugi turned deep red.

"Wich means?" he asked.

"It means that when I fucking you, it's like I'm fucking him as well" Atem explained eagerly. Yami glared at him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Atem, watch it!" Yami said, but didn't seem to mind the idea. Atem all but hummed and grabbed Yami, Yugi gasped as Atem kissed his clone roughly, bringing pleasure to both Yami and Yugi. Atem let go and smirked.

"I don't watch, I feel!" he said and Yami swatted at him, though the blush on his face said enough already.

"A-Atem.." Yami growled. Yugi giggled and the two turned to him.

"What is it Ahku?" Atem asked, Yami nodded and Yugi began laughing.

"You two.. are so funny.." he laughed and wrapped his arms around his stomach so that he wouldn't be in pain. Yami stared at him before he smiled.

"Maybe.. but so are you.." he said and kissed his light.

"I love you.. both" Yugi finally said when they parted and was rewarded with the two most sexy smiles he had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Before anyone begin to complain or something, what those two did to Yugi last, is fully possible, that I have checked!<p>

Hn, I really enjoy'd writing about this, I have read the story _Narcissism_ and it's second story _Character_ by **SetoKaiba'sShowGirl**, it's.. AMAZING, though Yami and Atem's roles seem to have changed in my story as Atem seem like the seme who knows and can do anything while Yami is the Seme\Uke type that could easilly become submissive.. whilst Yugi.. is the innocent, cute, fu(beep)able uke :D

Oh.. and I really think I should write a SetoJou story now that I've mentioned them in quite a few of my stories.. and I'm sorry if Tea and Vivian seemed like.. bitches.. but hey, it's not my fault they annoy me to the point were I want to kill them.. oh well..

Translations:

Dua Netjer en ek - Thank you.  
>Yb\Ab - Heart.<br>Khaibit - Shadow.  
>Heba - Game.<br>Akhu - Light.

Remember to review okay, cuz I don't want to be left behind.. and I'll sick Kaiba's Blue Eyes on you if you don't!


End file.
